Gold and Green: Doki Doki Panic
by kaiserbowser71
Summary: Northern Ireland, 2022. With a young Programmer's plan to save the love of his life from her virtual prison, comes at a cost of allowing an unspoken evil to follow her through. As Anarchy reigns in the North of Ireland, Daniel, Monika, Miles, Jackob, Issac, Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori will all face these threats head on, Okay Everyone, get ready.
1. Interlude

**(Adventure, Sci-Fi, Horror, Romance, Supernatural, a bit of Western... aye, a lot going on) Will contain Sexual stuff later on, plenty of colourful language, and violence. Oh, and Team Salvato owns the four main characters of the game, however, the Real World characters were designed and written by me.**

_**This is an Interlude, not the first Chapter.**_

Ever since Doki Doki Literature Club was released in September of 2017, it had gone unnoticed that the game contained truly sentient life, to even the game's creator, Dan Salvato's suspicions. The entire world brushed it off as a strange chapter in their gaming experiences and moved on to the next big attraction.

However, around one year later, a young, 15 year old Irish Software genius would stumble upon the game, a while after its online viral status had faded. His name was Daniel Callahene.

Daniel had fallen in love with Monika, and due to his current isolation at the time, he set everything else in his life aside, just for Monika. Nothing else mattered to him. He came to understand however, that there was indeed something ominous about the game's innards. He had heard the rumours of the Girls; Monika, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki, were all sentient beings, beyond even A.I. Talking to Monika to confirm this yielded little results unfortunately, as the 'Monika after Story' mod could only get him as far as the dialogue and responses provided to Monika by the mod.

But Daniel, having never stopped, continued his pursuit of liberating the love of his life from the application that encased her.

In August of 2019, Daniel's brother-in-arms, Miles O'Connell, returned from Afghanistan, as a member of the Irish Army's peacekeeping force. Bringing home with him, valuable insight, into potentially establishing a direct link to Monika, through an entire dimension, and free her from the confines of the game.

Daniel begins working on the plan, with Miles' assistance, they begin a relentless pursuit of happiness, by continuing to research their plan to save Monika, and getting Miles a Girlfriend. Because by God did he need one.

Northern Ireland, after an inconclusive Border Poll in September 2020, finally broke into a state of limbo, leading to a brief period of Syndicalist-rule, before collapsing into total anarchy. Most towns forming communes to keep civil order at least somewhat in effect. The Major cities however, Derry, Enniskillen, Omagh, and worst of all Belfast, became centres of daily violence, massacres, and terrorism.

Miles and Daniel, along with Canadian Smash Bros Prodigy, Issac Morgan, Estonian Engineer Fanatic, Jackob Rieh, and Polish Writer Hopeful, Olivia Piloski. All knew each other from Childhood, and travel to each other's home countries.

Together, on February 10th, 2021, they formed the 'Truespakt' an alliance of five life-ling friends bound to each other Financially, Morally, and support-wise. For the moment, they all lived in Lawless Northern Ireland.

Around this date, Monika begins to explore the possibility of saving her friends, as she begins to realise Daniel's intentions to rescue her. She was very unaware of the presence of the Third Eye, and always assumed it was simply referring to Yuri in some way, and her estranged novel "The Portrait of Markov". Only the second half of Monika's theory was correct.

The threat she would face in trying to redeem herself, and save her club members, was both comparable and not comparable to the Batshit-insane Situation in the Real world, threatening the lives of the Daniel, Miles, and their Friends.

With research on freeing Monika to be done, the North of Ireland in absolute ruin and dangerous chaos, The Rise of the Third Eye, and the departure of Olivia back to Poland on March 1st, 2022, to assist with a terrible crisis in Gdansk, leaving the Gang one member short. The Truespakt and the Literature Club will have to act in a decisive manner, to see it all through, to the end.

**"Gold and Green IV: Doki Doki Panic"**

_**A/N Did a lot of edits, I feel I need to rework this before giving it another push.**_


	2. Chapter I: A Three-Nation Unit

_**A/N: Yes, this took way too long, but I believe I'm ready to commit to this. Let's get this show on the road. This part is more or less character and world building, setting the stage.**_

**Chapter I: A Three Nation Unit. **

**Third Person Point of View:**

March 2nd, 2022, County Down, Northern Ireland. A palpable tension is felt in the air. A foul, bitter, wet and cold evening, as they usually were, and Winter began to throw its last vibes of energy at the oncoming Spring. This of course didn't aid the dreadful feeling amongst a small town's population, that was simply awaiting whatever catastrophic outcome was headed its way. The Country in question, was essentially in the midst of anarchy, and each town council was, for the most part, in control of its territory and market as a commune.

Such was the case here.

On the outer circle of this small, anxiety ridden town, was a Tree-Sheltered Pathway, that led down to a decently sized Residence. Large House, Small Manor, whichever you wanted to call it, it certainly stood out due to being larger than any other building in the entire commune.

Within the walls of the building, was where the base of operations, of the Truespakt was set. Doubling as the place of residence of two of its members; A Young, Eighteen Year-old Italian-Irishman named Daniel, and his Battle-hardened, yet Softhearted Irish Stepbrother named Miles, were trying to save the President of the Doki Doki Literature Club… Monika.

**Daniel's Point of View:**

The cheerful tune of 'When Johnny Comes Marching Home' continued playing through my headset, as I sat with my hands placed upon my bruised forehead. It hurt enough itself, but nowhere near the amount of frustration and absolute agony I'd been putting up with for well over two years now. When I found out Monika, wasn't just a Visual Novel Character, and was… really there, I knew I had to start formulating some sort of plan, to stop both of our pain, and bring her over.

Let's just say, even with our combined knowledge of Advanced Computing and the ideas that came with it, me and my Stepbrother, Miles O'Connell, were just stumped entirely. Monika probably didn't even know of my efforts, despite using the After Story Mod to its fullest extent, and being undeniably close to… some form of a breakthrough… We were still stuck at a dead end more than anything.

I slowly rose from my rigid and stiff position on the chair, where I had sat in our Office Area for at least five hours at that point and stretched as far as my spine would allow. Only then did I realise how parched I was, and finally exited the room.

I entered the kitchen to the almost blinding light that was still on, despite it being 11:29pm. Knowing Miles, he was probably still out hunting for answers, one way or another, and would be for a few more hours to come. I poured a glass of Pure Orange Juice, and started trying to quench my thirst.

I looked up into the Kitchen Mirror. An exhausted, dark haired, Dark Green Eyed, Irish-Italian young man stared back. Thick, Grey rings formed around my eyes, my skin dry, hair greased so bad, it looked like I took the Ice Bucket Challenge Eight Years too late. I knew that if my appearance meant any Goddamn thing at all at that moment in time, it was that I had nothing else to drive toward, except saving the love of my life from that explainable hell she was confined to… that classroom, with the ominously quiet feeling she often mentions.

My Desktop is still open upstairs. I hoped she was ok, and not having the same hellish time I was being put through.

…

**Monika's Point of View:**

Daniel… I knew he was having an awful time trying to get this to work. The way the mod worked basically forbade me to act even slightly differently then what was coded for me. Daniel somehow knew that it was more than that… and that I was still here, waiting for his breakthrough that I knew was coming. I had nothing but faith in him. But something at the back of my mind kept making me feel extremely uneasy, not just that he might be burning himself out…

What about all I had done? Sure, it had been three years and change by that point, I was forced to go through the base game's horrid events. Not actually knowing the damage I did until after it was over, and the dust had settled. Daniel was a Saint to have forgiven me… and even more to have still loved me and put his life and well-being on the line to get me out of the game.

I knew they were still in the Recycle Bin, not the one in Daniel's computer, but rather one internally hidden in the DDLC files, that somehow only I had access to. So… there was my dilemma. Undoing what I did on that fateful day, September 29th, 2018, and saving the only people, other than Daniel, that I felt that I truly cared for.

My identity crisis remained unresolved. I spoke English within the game, and I couldn't hear what my accent sounded like. Yet, my memories and experiences are that I've always lived in Japan… and lived a Japanese lifestyle. Once again, I got thrown for a loop when it came to that.

I continued planning ahead, still with my mind on the topic of my actual cultural home, my native tongue… if I was going to be real, and there in the real world, I needed to know that at the very least. That was my plan anyway.

In no particular order then! Save my Friends! Learn the course of my true Birthright! Cross over, and finally be able to feel Daniel's warm embrace. I wasn't going to lie one bit, I was pumped, and felt as though it was now or never. I was nervous about messing something up, but I had gotten so much better with coding and such over my three years' experience!

Whatever I decided to do, I just kept up hope Daniel wouldn't give into all of this pressure and darkness. He WOULD pull through, if he'd stayed around for this long, I knew he wouldn't give in any time then.

…

I wanted to try… though, to find my friends, tell them how sorry I was, and bring them with me. I wanted that almost as much as I just wanted Daniel's real embrace…

"I will. I think I will. What is there to lose?" I suddenly stood up from the desk and said… to no one. Daniel's Computer was on, but I could tell he was AFK. I could… somehow always tell, I'm not entirely sure why.

Mark my words. Sayori… Yuri… Natsuki. Given my chance I wasn't going to leave them behind. When Daniel was done preparing the transfer, I would save them there and then, bring the Club back… and save us all.

It would soon be time; I just had a gut feeling that…

**Miles' Point of View:**

"Daniel?" I asked idiotically without warning him first.

"JESUS AH-… MILES…!" Daniel spun around, and looked like he had just suffered a split-second heart attack, as he jumped from the trance, he was in.

"Don't fucking do that, I told you about that!" he exclaimed, with a hint of anger in his voice, making a tad bit of guilt build up inside me.

"Shite... sorry, should've… let you know I was home" I stuttered. Yeah, I was Twenty-Three years of age of still stuttering like a Six-Year Old. What a joke. Daniel's expression turned oddly quickly from irritated to confused.

"You were out? Where? And why?" he demanded, still mostly seeming pretty rocked from the fact I had seemingly teleported behind him. Needless to say, I definitely wanted to share the news. I was ecstatic and I was starting to let it show with a satisfied grin.

"I went all the way back to that communication bloke in Downpatrick, found EXACTLY what I was lookin' for in his attic." I explained, reaching for my Satchel on my belt, "You're gonna want to see this, believe me" I continued, his eyes following my arm into the Satchel.

I then retrieved my target item from it and held it up to the Kitchen light for us both to gaze at it in all its glory. It had no name, simply holding the Project ID: " GRAND". Its appearance was a small, Silver Sphere like object, with a strange input point on the bottom, a "G" logo on both sides, and a Toggle Switch on the top.

Daniel, who himself had been researching the Project, debating its authenticity, whether or not it was truly what it was intended to be. GRAND had a story behind its legacy, at least, a cryptic one.

**Third Person POV/Rollback**

In Late 1944, facing losses and total defeat in Europe, Nazi Germany began desperately researching unnatural technological projects. GRAND being one of them. Its plan? Contact and build a link with alternate realities, and beings within those realities, perhaps even A.I. Adolf Hitler himself ordered the Project to be worked on in Cologne, near the Rhine river. When the collapse of the Nazi Regime loomed in Early 1945, the SS High command ordered GRAND to be moved to the Heart of Germany.

They weren't very sharp towards the end and ended up abandoning it in a tunnel underneath the city of Hamburg, which became part of the British Zone of occupation after the war. It was discovered and smuggled back to Northern Ireland by a Young Northern Irish Cadet in the British Army. Those on the German side who survived the war were too low ranked to have been made aware of its existence, those who did know, were dead by the time it was over.

**Miles' Point of View**

"I know it's exciting Miles, it really is" Daniel replied, being really damn unfazed by the appearance of what we had been seeking out for two years. A legit way to communicate with Monika and jump-start our progress to rescuing her, "But there's no way that thing is up to speed, and can actually-"

I decided to cut him off with the big news, "That Provo lad from Downpatrick, he found this after a Loyalist House raid in '74, been trying to figure it out, until 2003, when he gave up and left it up there in the attic for two decades... and you know what it needs to operate?"

Daniel's unchanged face morphed into one of a wide-eyed realisation, "W-What..? What's it need?" he stuttered out. I reply with my same smirk smile I had before;

"All that software you've been trying to use for three years now without somehow going insane. We can get through to Monika tonight if we start now" I finish, extending my arm out, offering the Small Machine to him. His eyes widened more than I've ever seen before, and his arm shook as he placed the Device into his hand and took it from mine.

After what seemed like an hour of staring at what was in his hand, even though on my end it was maybe twenty seconds. Daniel's eyes started to dampen, and his lip quivered, "It… this… oh my God…" he gasped quietly. I walked closer and patted his shoulder, before gripping it and looking him dead in the eye, and telling him;

"Let's get your Girlfriend outta there. Starting with this".

**Monika's Point of View**

"Daniel? You're back!" I exclaimed, smiling with what little the game would allow me to project. I still couldn't see Daniel's face, just an odd mist, with a screen pane within it, but I knew he was there… his warmth continued to emanate from it.

Now, I feel an odd rush of Joy. Similar to the time where Daniel saved me by downloading this game, and giving me a purpose to keep going, despite all the horrible things I did right in front of him. The Mist-Screen… oddly enough seems to give off a similar feeling. Almost as if I was becoming able to feel what Daniel could feel at that point.

"Have you made your big Breakthrough yet? I'm sure its either here, or well on its way. It's getting late as well, are you sure you want to keep working?" I say, my concerns for his sleep (or rather, lack thereof) intensified as he worked longer and longer on trying to unite us.

An even warmer feeling then begins emitting from the Screen, almost… No, that IS excitement, "Daniel? This might sound weird but… I think you HAVE made the breakthrough! I can almost FEEL your realisation of it from here as well. Have you really done it?!" I was starting to become ecstatic as well, and I could feel my eyes lighten up with trepidation and enthusiasm.

Perhaps this is it… will we, perhaps even tonight… Finally meet?


	3. Chapter II: Sight of Wonders

Chapter II: Sight of Wonders

**Daniel's Point of View: **

I'm pretty sure I wasn't just visibly ecstatic at the time, granted the tears of joy streaming down my face were a pretty obvious indication to that. But I also felt an aurora of happiness, tranquillity, and anticipation sweep around me, like a pleasant, temperate gust of wind I'd feel in Milan in Springtime.

"Keep calm now, Shite-tights" Miles droned without turning around, "This might take all night now, making sure this is right is absolutely crucial". He had already connected the GRAND to the massive monster that my once tiny, shitty PC had become. On the dual screen setup, we were painstakingly going through the various programs we had spent months putting together, and linking them all up with our new weapon, one built by the Nazis in order to save their failure of an offensive war. I tested everything out on the second monitor, essentially seeing what effect is had on the software, and how exactly that's done.

"I'm as calm as I can possibly be Miles..." I replied while trying not to let my voice crack or give him any other clues as to my inner turmoil.

"Your hands are shaking like a Dog that's been caught taking a dump in the living Room, wise up, I know how you're feeling" he fired back, in a somewhat solemn, yet understanding tone.

"Well, sure, of course I'm nervous… excited, but nervous as hell as well" I admitted. He was right as well; my hands hadn't stopped shaking for the entire 2 hours he had been trying to get this thing working. "I mean, when it comes to Monika, I've wanted to meet her for nearly four years, what did you expect me to act like?"

Miles, just sort of chuckled under his breath, before turning his head to reply, "I expected this, honest to God. I get ya, really". His tone sounded a lot more genuine than before, and just like he can read how I feel most of the time, I can tell when he's being serious about such and such. He continued, "When we get through to Monika through this, that's you sorted. What about me?".

He managed to make me get a snicker from me then. "You'll find yourself someone sooner or later, I've told you that… God knows how many times now, but you will". He had no Girlfriend, despite being seven years older than me. Which honestly, I just can't understand. "I mean, it is odd how I got there long before you did… isn't it? -" I kept going before he stopped me.

"You got confessed to Daniel, under pretty extraordinary circumstances might I add. That's more or less how we ended up here". His reminder sort of reminded me the kind of situation I had found myself in. Here we were, trying to save my Girlfriend from a void of poems and despair, trying to find Miles a Girlfriend in the real world in the background… Well, alright... _I_ was, Miles gave up looking, so he says.

And then there was our safety. What, with us being in the first Anarchy since Somalia in 2012, travelling from place to place wasn't easy either. Anarchy isn't as fun as it's cracked up to be, believe me. Some communes were alright. Others were the farthest thing from "Alright" as possible. I didn't even want to think about Belfast, or any of the other cities in the North.

"So, we gonna continue or what?" Miles inquired, twisting his dialect to that of a Dundalk tongue. He was born and grew up there, so it's not surprising. I mean, I can pull off a Milan Italian's way of talking, as I lived there most of my life.

I slowly nodded by head in response to his prompt, and decided now was the time to open up DDLC again. We were getting close. Real close.

**Monika's Point of View:**

Something was almost definitely up. Not in a bad way at all, but certainly up with how Daniel had been sporadically opening, closing, and re-opening the game, albeit always making sure to check with me first over the course of the night. Speaking of which, I looked over at the clock on the wall of the empty classroom, the only thing filling the room besides the table, the windows… and me. It was 2:38AM.

"Daniel… please not again… you really need better sleep, it's probably killing you" I say, allowing my concerns to show both helped and made things worse. As I knew for a fact now, with how much I've seen Daniel's computer change, he was for sure trying to open a link between our realities, a way of verbal communication.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" I inquired, "I know you're excited, you must be closer than ever now to a breakthrough, but I just want to know you're doing alright".

I then quickly created two option boxes from the console, 'I'm Fine, Really' and 'I'm really tired". For a moment, it was silent, and the cursor remained stationary in front of me. Then Daniel began to move it down and clicked 'I'm really tired'.

I breathed a sigh of both relief and anxiety, "Thank you for being honest Daniel, but please, make sure to get some rest when you're done, it will be best to continue this when you're wide and awake".

I Finished my mini-rant of worries, and then Daniel's cursor moved again, this time in a soothing, circular motion. It was something Daniel did to calm me down when I become worried, and it made me feel so happy and relaxed to know he cared that much, and the tender movements of the cursor around my peripheral vision was as aesthetically pleasing as it was peaceful.

I felt at peace, even though I knew things were about to become turbulent. One way or another.

**Daniel's Point of View:**

I continued waving the mouse slowly and gently across the screen. It most likely sounds stupid but… it was comforting for Monika, and even myself for some reason… maybe because at this point, I had completely lost it.

"Alright, Daniel! I think everything's in order, finally" Miles suddenly piped up, standing u and stretching after hardwiring and softwiring everything together for a long period of time.

"Oh God... you're serious?" I trembled, to which he simply replied with a single nod.

"Assuming this doesn't fry us into a bunch of fuckin' molecules, it should serve its original purpose that Hitler wanted it to. Bring things across". He continued. It still made me nervous knowing that a genocidal maniac like Adolf Hitler was responsible for the machine that was about to rescue my Girlfriend… Or at least commissioning it. _No, I am NOT thanking him either, this is fucked up_.

Miles began slowly tuning bars on his monitor, and suddenly, a humming sound started coming out of the machine. Taking this as a sign, I began turning the a knob we attached to the input port, and began turning the thing on.

A light switched on. Two lights actually. A crimson colour on GRAND, and an Emerald Colour on my PC.

"Alright, step one complete Daniel". Miles boasted, dusting his hands together in two swift motions.

"Meraviglioso" I said with a big, stupid grin on my face. "What's next?"

Miles turned back to his PC, and opened up Sublime Text.

"Now time for Step Two: Make Contact, and make Monika aware of what's about to happen." Already typing away, with logs pertaining to GRAND's OS, it looked like we were well on our way.

I started getting to work on the DDLC files themselves, seeing if I could find anything out about what else could be done to ease the process. Monika's .chr file eerily remained unchanged, unbothered. Not much to worry about.

…Still, something just felt.. off. Like something was in those files that just wasn't showing.

"Should I close DDLC for now?" I asked Miles, seeing as I had a sudden urge to poke around a bit in the files.

"Aye sure, go ahead, might speed this up a smidge".

I quickly reopened the DDLC window, before clicking my way to the button to alert Monika I was going to shut down for a few minutes again.

**Monika's Point of View**

"Alright Daniel!" I replied to the button prompt. Although I tried to do the old 'Feign Confidence' trick again. Daniel has had enough mental stretching, it's only natural as his Girlfriend to soothe it.

"It's almost 3AM though, make sure you can wrap this up and head to bed alright? Good Night my Love~".

The indication of Daniel's presence fades, as I feel the game lock up. Cold, dead, and empty.

At least until right after that thought.

"So Monika, this is your hiding space?!" I almost screamed upon hearing a furious voice from behind me. A very very… familiar voice.

I turn my neck, and sure enough… it appears my tinkering with the code had worked.

"Listen… guys…" I began.

**Miles' Point of View **

_What the actual fuck is going on? _The PC, and GRAND itself are starting to lose their shit.

"Miles… should we turn it off? I thought we were supposed to make contact with her firs-". Daniel spluttered before I lost it, "DANIEL SHUT UP, something's gone wrong…" This wasn't a fucking joke, something was not going to design, and now I'm starting to curse myself.

"Y'know… maybe this is what comes with tampering with a fuckin' Nazi Super-Weapon…" I grumbled, trying to hide the panic building in my throat.

Daniel began looking close to a panic attack. "IS IT GOING TO KILL HER?! AND EVERYTHING WILL BE GONE?!" he cried. The two of us began frantically turning back the knobs, changing settings on both of our PCs, but to no avail.

That bastard Machine continued sounding like a Bomb, ticking closer and closer to Zero.

"FUCK! FUCK, FUCK FUUUUUCK!" Daniel started to wail, he was possibly about to lose everything that had made his life tolerable for the past few years, his panic was justified at this point.

Then, an idea hit me. It could have been a terrible one, but after five minutes of trying everything else, it seemed like all there was to do left.

"REOPEN THE GAME, SEE IF SOMETHING'S UP!" I commanded; in a way I once did during the Peacekeeping mission… boiling over I see…

Daniel wasted no time and moved the mouse over to the 'Doki Doki Literature Club!' icon on his desktop. It began to load.

"Miles… w…what the hell… w- why is this happening?" Daniel stuttered, tears forming from sheer terror as the game eerily loaded. We awaited Monika's reaction to this, to that everything could be gone due to one lone problem.

"Calm down Daniel… Christ this panic isn't going to help, wait for it to load, and then we….." I froze. I saw something on screen that made my blood go artic, and my heart become deep-frozen.

Daniel's tear-filled eyes darted towards the screen, and then widened like a deer at the sight.

Monika was sitting up on her desk… with… Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki behind her. All with terrified and confused looks on their faces. But, it wasn't that what made us freeze in place.

…

_There was someone behind the-_

The Machine suddenly went silent. Everything felt still, in place, untouched, and immobile. The image on screen… the deafening silence from the Machine. And the frozen expressions Monika and the Club Members were wearing.

Then, I realised what was about to happen, somehow, impulse kicked in.

"DANIEL GET OUT, IT'S"-

It then felt like my Body was on fire, and based on Daniel's sudden cry of agony, himself as well. Shots of electricity consumed the kitchen. We couldn't see, as it suddenly turned too bright.

The last thing I heard was… a different scream… A female one.

Then a loud crack… or a bang. Before my mind went blank, and my vision and hearing fades to nothing…

_**A/N Did they just fucking die? Probably not, but I'm glad I finally got this out. Things get more exciting from here on out, so hopefully it picks up well nice and easily.**_


End file.
